OS La plus belle fleur de Konoha
by Andywhou
Summary: Esseulée, Sakura craque alors que sonne son 19 ème anniversaire. Pourtant quelquefois, la vie fait bien les choses et étonnamment Sakura trouvera le réconfort nécessaire à son bien-être chez son sensei Kakashi Hatake.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue sur cet OS KakaSaku "La plus belle fleur de Konoha".

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions si c'est le cas.

Avant de vous laisser découvrir l'histoire, le résumé :

 _Esseulée, Sakura craque alors que sonne son **19 éme** anniversaire. Pourtant, quelquefois la vie fait bien les choses et étonnamment Sakura trouvera le réconfort nécessaire à son bien-être chez son sensei Kakashi Hatake._

(Psst, vous avez bien vu, elle a 19 ans dans l'histoire. Donc Sakura est une jeune adulte, une femme. Kakashi n'est pas dans une déviance malsaine, il est juste un homme normal. Et s'ils décident d'avoir des rapports alors qu'ils sont tous les deux majeurs, ils ont le droit. A bon entendeur !)

Encore une toute petite dernière chose car ça ne mange pas de pain : Sortez couvert !

J'ai fini avec tout les blabla intempestifs. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews et vos follows. C'est très agréable !

Chuuuut, ça commence !

Andywhou

* * *

 **"La plus belle fleur de Konoha"**

Chaque année lors du solstice de printemps, à l'heure où les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, un immense festival se préparait à Konoha. Le village et ses habitants remerciaient l'hiver d'être passé pour laisser naître une nouvelle saison, plus chaude et plus propice à la pousse des plantes médicinales et végétaux si importants au village caché de la feuille. De grands feux d'artifices et des défilés étaient organisés et durant ces deux jours de fête, les habitants vivaient dehors et fêtaient la joie de pouvoir profiter de moments conviviaux et chaleureux autour de bons repas et de jeux.

Mais seulement, ce soir la belle Sakura Haruno, était sur les hauteurs du village, au bord d'un champ de cerisiers, sur les hauteurs de Konoha, qui donnait vue sur le village entier. De cet endroit, elle pouvait admirer la beauté du village durant les festivités. Assise sur l'herbe, ses bras enlaçant ses genoux, elle ne put néanmoins empêcher une pointe de nostalgie et de regrets s'emparer d'elle. Une nouvelle année venait de passer, elle avait maintenant **19 ans**. Une année de plus. Une année de plus seule. Elle lui avait pourtant promis qu'elle l'attendrait. Mais la force de la solitude pour une jeune fille de **19 ans** était un poids énorme. Heureusement, elle avait des amis, un travail, des passions ... Elle était une femme complète, pleine de tendresse et d'amour ses proches. Et souvent les gens lui rendaient bien car elle le méritait ce juste retour des choses. Mais elle était seule ... si seule...

Elle murmura pour elle même : " Sasuke ..."

Les relations se mêlaient et se démélaient autour d'elle. Après tout ils avaient grandis. Toute leur génération et ses amis ninjas avaient grandi et avaient trouvé l'amour ou, du moins, avaient découvert les plaisirs de se rapprocher physiquement et émotionnellement de quelqu'un.

Elle, elle n'y connaissait rien.

Elle n'avait pas peur de tenir sa promesse. Elle aimait Sasuke depuis toujours. Elle comprenait bien qu'elle n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre. Il fallait de tout pour faire un monde. Certaines personnes découvraient le sentiment de l'amour très tard, d'autres, comme elle, le découvraient et le comprenaient très tôt. Elle avait toujours veillé sur lui, toujours accepté ses défauts, elle "voyait" en lui et elle savait très bien qu'un jour où l'autre il reviendrait. Elle lui faisait confiance et savait très bien que leur destin était entremêlé et qu'il suffisait d'être patiente. Elle lui donnait le temps. C'etait aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de devenir une ninja médecin de talent à Konoha. Elle prendrait, elle aussi, le temps de devenir une femme accomplie. Et de ce côté là, elle touchait à son objectif.

Sakura était une acharnée du travail. Elle faisait de son mieux pour soigner, aider et partager ses savoirs. Elle était la digne relève de Tsunade, l'ancienne Hokage et ninja de légende. Elle avait même surpassée la princesse des limaces. Et pourtant, même elle était fière de son parcours, aujourd'hui, les larmes remplissaient ses beaux yeux verts. Elle avait désespérément besoin de remplir un autre besoin dans sa vie, le besoin d'aimer et de compter pour quelqu'un d'autre en retour. Du fait de cette solitude et d'un travail très prenant, Sakura ne remarquait pas qu'elle commençait à attirer les regards sur elle. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'une jeune fleur de 19 ans comme elle avec un corps si bien dessiné et une personnalité sublime soit très prisée des hommes. Seulement Sakura n'était pas n'importe qui au village et elle impressionnait un peu la gente masculine, tellement que très peu de ses prétendants avaient l'audace et le courage de tenter de la séduire. Tant et si bien que la jeune fille ne remarquait pas sa popularité auprès des hommes. Ne retenant plus ses sanglots la jeune femme continuait d'admirer la ville en regardant le soleil commencer à se coucher. Soudain surprise par quelqu'un qui arrivait derrière elle, elle s'essuya prestement les yeux :

"- Sakura, c'est toi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais trouvé mon endroit préféré pour lire, je vais maintenant devoir en changer."

Il ne remarqua les pleurs de la jeune fille que lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase, hésitant à savoir s'il devait garder son ton plaisantin ou lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que la jeune fille se levait :

" - Je vous laisse Kakashi sensei, j'allais partir." Haleta-t-elle.

Le jônin la rattrapa par le bras alors qu'elle lui passait devant.

"- Sakura, on se connaît bien, ne pars pas à cause de moi. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse." Lui dit-il avec gentillesse et douceur.

Elle rougit instantanément. Elle n'allait certainement pas discuter de ce sujet avec son ancien maître ninja. Il s'assit sur le bord d'un tronc de cerisier et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se réinstalla instantanément dans la position précédente, la tête sur les genoux, ses bras les enlaçant.

"- Alors ? " Lui demanda t-il une seconde fois.

"- Ce n'est rien Kakashi sensei, je suis juste émue de voir le village si heureux durant le festival du solstice de printemps."

Il la regarda dans les yeux, avec son œil découvert. Il savait très bien qu'elle venait de lui mentir mais décida de ne pas relever et de lui laisser son intimité. Soudain, une fleur de cerisier lui passa devant les yeux et il l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Il tendit la fleur à Sakura :

"- Tiens jolie fleur, s'il y a bien une fleur aussi belle que toi, c'est bien une fleur de cerisier."

Sakura tendit sa main, se rendant à peine compte du compliment flatteur que venait de lui faire le ninja.

"- Merci." Souffla t-elle.

Elle posa la fleur sur le sol et passa sa main derrière ses cheveux long et derrière sa nuque pour défaire son bandeau de ninja. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, replaça une mèche puis se coiffa de la jolie fleur qu'il venait de lui offrir. Kakashi n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle et de ses mouvements. Il avait voulu dégager sa mèche de lui-même mais il ne sut pas si c'était une très bonne idée. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire aux hommes et il ne voulait pas l'apeurer.

Il se décida donc à changer de sujet.

" - J'ai des nouvelles de Sasuke. Selon mes sources, il est parti chercher la tombe de l'ermite Rikudo. Il a été vu vers le pays du vent. C'est une très bonne chose et ..."

A la vue de la réaction de Sakura à ses paroles, il se tut instantanément. La jeune fille pleurait de nouveau. Alors, c'était Sasuke qui lui manquait. Quel idiot il était vraiment !

Il s'agenouilla immédiatement devant elle, en la prenant dans ses bras en l'enlaçant, une main derrière sa tête et une autre sur ses hanches.

Elle se tendit quelques secondes de surprise puis se laissa complètement aller sur le jeune homme. Le front contre sa clavicule.

"- Je me fane. " Lui dit-elle dans un sanglot. "Je suis en train d'attendre pour quelqu'un qui ne reviendra pas."

Kakashi sentit son pull bleu marine s'humidifier et lui répondit :

" - Sakura, ça va aller, je te le jure. Il t'a fait une promesse. Il faut juste continuer d'être patiente."

Le ninja maudissait à présent son ancien élève taciturne en se disant qu'il contraignait une aussi belle jeune femme qu'elle à l'attendre alors qu'elle aurait pu faire un homme heureux.

"- Tu es belle, intelligente, indépendante ..."

Pendant qu'il parlait, il attrapa les deux bras de la jeune fille et la recula de lui, pour la regarder dans les yeux et cueillir son visage entre ses deux mains chaudes. Elle le regardait de son regard mouillé dans les yeux, laissant doucement sa joue aller contre ses mains chaudes et fortes.

" - Tu feras de lui un homme comblé." Conclua t-il

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre sous son masque. Il s'avançait trop vers son visage, son odeur lui embaumait l'esprit. Et avoir sa joue contre ses mains était en train de lui faire franchir une ligne qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Et la jeune fille était déjà triste...

Pendant que l'aîné la regardait d'un regard pénétrant et lourd, Sakura se rendit soudain compte que cette chaleur et ce réconfort offert était bien trop agréable. Elle qui ne connaissait que la solitude. Elle se perdit quelques seconde à admirer le visage de Kakashi. Il était fin et si bien dessiné.

Son ancien maître ninja était un homme très attirant et souvent, Sakura entendait les femmes de son entourage fantasmer sur lui. Mais elle, jamais elle ne s'était posé la question.

Maintenant que ce visage lui avait été donné à admirer, elle fut d'accord avec les autres. Il était très désirable. Il était désirable et il semblait s'intéresser à elle. Lui, au moins, semblait voir quelque chose en elle. Cela faisait déjà au moins le cinquième compliments qu'il lui avait fait en quelques minutes.

La jeune fille parla sans réfléchir et sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, d'un regard pénétrant :

"- Sasuke se fiche de moi. Il ne se rend pas compte... du temps qui passe... et il me laisse si seule."

La jeune fille inclina la tête un peu plus et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller encore plus sur la main de Kakashi. Celui ci, enroba encore sa joue en accompagnant son visage quelques secondes, puis dans une infime caresse retira doucement sa main, attendant de voir la réaction de la jeune femme.

Sa main retomba doucement et il ne bougea plus. Il n'osait plus rien faire. Il avait franchi la ligne.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se laissa retomber dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Son masque avait glissé un peu et le sharingan ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Prise d'une tentation de découvrir quel chaleur pouvait encore lui apporter cet homme, elle avança doucement son visage vers le sien, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche. Elle inclina doucement la tête vers la droite pour continuer à admirer le jeune homme. Dans un geste lent, une des mains de la jeune femme se déplaça au niveau du torse du sensei pour s'y poser et se renfermer sur le tissu de son chandail de sorte à ce que le masque glisse doucement vers le bas et finisse par révéler la totalité du visage de Kakashi.

Éblouissant !

Son souffle devint plus court et la jeune fille eut le cœur qui bat à la chamade lorsque le souffle frais de Kakashi balaya son visage. Elle était si proche. Elle ferma les yeux lentement et très doucement elle combla le vide entre leur deux bouche. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent premièrement, et Kakashi lâcha un soupir qui ressemblait a de la frustration.

Il avait du mal à se retenir mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. La jeune fille, s'approcha une seconde fois pour un baiser plus appuyé en y allant toujours aussi prudemment. Kakashi répondit à nouveau positivement, le baiser dura quelques secondes et la jeune fille brisa à nouveau leur baiser. Kakashi semblait sur le point de craquer et Sakura posa son front sur celui du jeune homme.

Il souffla à l'attention de la belle, avec douceur avec un regard et un ton, empreint d'envie et de désir :

" - Sakura, tu ne te fanes pas ... tu .. tu es ..."

La jeune femme ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'attira à lui plus fort cette fois-ci pour un baiser plein de fougue. Ils soupirent tous les deux et donnèrent un rythme langoureux à leur baiser. Les mains de Sakura avaient glissées dans les cheveux de son vis à vis et elle s'était collé à son torse, essayant de combler le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps. Kakashi posa ses mains sur le bas de ses reins pour la presser contre lui.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas ce qui avait poussé cette réaction chez elle mais elle savait en cet instant qu'elle avait envie de le toucher partout. Elle voulait découvrir un corps d'homme, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais pu admirer auparavant. Elle se doutait qu'il avait un corps magnifique, qu'elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer jusqu'à présent.

Elle passa donc, envieuse, ses mains sous le pull de Kakashi et celui ci frissonna à son toucher. Cela lui intima de continuer et elle monta sous le tee shirt ses mains jusqu'à son torse et ses épaules. La sensation fut exaltante !

Un feu d'artifice explosa soudain au dessus du village de Konoha et la détonation fit sursauter la jeune fleur qui cassa leur baiser.

Elle se recula soudain, récupérant un peu pied à la réalité et retira ses mains du chandail du jeune ninja. Elle se remémora la raison de ces pleurs quelques minutes plus tôt.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? A sa réaction, Kakashi sembla reprendre ses esprit aussi, puis voyant la jeune femme en hésitation entre son désir et sa raison vint poser son front sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"- Sakura, que se passe t-il ?" Demanda t-il gentiment.

La jeune fille mourrait d'envie de se jeter à nouveau à corps perdu dans ce baiser mais elle eut peur des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Elle bégaya :

" - Je ... ça... ça ne me ressemble pas."

Elle était soudain en proie à une immense hésitation et lorsque Kakashi lui embrassa doucement et tendrement le cou pour remonter sur ses lèvres où il lui vola à nouveau un doux baiser, elle le laissa faire malgré son tiraillement.

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Serait-ce aussi mal de n'écouter pour une fois que son désir et son envie de réconfort plutôt que de rester cette jeune fille raisonnable qu'elle avait toujours été ?

Kakashi, sans cesser de lui embrasser le visage, dévia lentement vers son oreille, continuant d'enflammer le bas ventre de la jeune femme, lui souffla :

" - Sakura, laisse moi... Laisse moi te montrer ce qu'est un homme."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il vint récupérer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser lent et affamé. Toutes les barrières tombèrent soudain. Elle n'avait plus la force d'attendre, elle avait besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. Elle avait besoin de devenir femme, de se tourner vers le présent, car le passé l'avait toujours retenu dans des souvenirs et des promesses pas toujours facile à tenir.

Elle se laissa aller et alors que Kakashi l'allongea doucement sur l'herbe dans la nuit naissante, avec masculinité, chaleur et un immense respect. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de réfléchir.

C'était un homme, un vrai. Il était doux et il lui démontrait de l'attention, du réconfort, du plaisir même. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais fait l'effort ou était en capacité de lui offrir cela.

Personne n'avait jamais pu déclencher ses sensations là chez elle, de manière à ce qu'elle se sente autant en confiance, dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. C'était pourtant tout ce qu'elle demandait. Jamais elle n'avait pu se laisser aller à des pensées ou sentiments charnels et tout cela, il était en capacité de lui offrir.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs vêtements étaient délaissés au sol et que les mains du jeune homme couraient sur son corps et son visage, attisant des réactions en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant, elle choisit de laisser son désir et ses envies se décupler au creux de son ventre.

Leurs souffles étaient saccadés et leurs soupirs mutuels démontraient qu'ils avaient les mêmes envies et les mêmes attentes. Chaque soupir de plaisir de Sakura démontrait à Kakashi qu'il était en capacité de pouvoir lui offrir des gestes plus affirmés et plus passionnés. Elle lui laissait l'accès à son corps et à son plaisir.

Kakashi savait, ou se doutait fortement en tout cas que tout cela était nouveau pour Sakura et qu'elle n'avait aucune ou très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Il ne l'a trouvait pourtant pas hésitante ou gênée, elle se laissait simplement aller. Elle avait bien raison car si la jeune femme n'avait pas d'expérience, le jeune ninja lui en possédait bien assez pour la mettre à l'aise et lui offrir la satisfaction de répondre à toutes ces attentes charnelles.

Cette jeune femme était stupéfiante, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que sa bouche entrouverte un peu rosée et que son corps tendu contre lui, le grisait de désir. Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du magnétisme qu'elle avait pu déclencher en lui. Et lui même n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir autant être attiré par la jolie fleur qu'elle était devenue.

Après un long moment de découverte et de baisers passionnés, le jeune homme, la regarda finalement dans les yeux pour se lier à elle physiquement d'une manière très tendre et très douce.

Sakura ne put tenir son regard plus longtemps et dû fermer les yeux alors que celui-ci la prenait et la possédait entièrement. Leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés et lent et Kakashi admirait la moue de plaisir et de satisfaction que le visage de Sakura lui laissait entrevoir. Lui assurant la possibilité d'avoir une prise sur elle un peu plus virile. Sans arrêter leur mouvement, il attrapa les mains de la jeune femme pour les amener au dessus de sa tête. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent et lorsque leur yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un regard encore plus fiévreux, le jeune homme activa son sharingan.

Le bas de leur corps furent traversé d'un immense frisson et se tendirent encore plus, intensifiant leur rapport. Sous l'effet du regard rougeoyant du jeune homme, le dos de la jeune fille se courba et sa poitrine se dévoila encore plus au regard de son amant. Sous l'effet de la technique, une illusion se forma autour d'eux, se mêlant à la réalité et les engloba dans une aura intense qui décupla encore plus les sensations de leur étreintes. C'était une réelle explosion de plaisir et leur réactions n'en furent que plus passionnés. La passion et l'ardeur des deux amants s'exprimèrent par des gémissements et soupirs de complaisance.

Ils ne touchaient plus terre, ils étaient pris dans leur danse enfiévrée et lorsque le moment fut venu, le paroxysme fut atteint dans un hoquet de jouissance qu'ils partagèrent dans un baiser langoureux.

Savourant les restes de ce plaisir se diffuser partout en eux, leurs deux corps se collèrent dans une étreinte tendre et il leur fallut un long moment avant de reprendre connaissance et de quitter leur bulle de bien-être et de satisfaction.

Ils restèrent néanmoins quelques petites minutes de plus, allongé l'un contre l'autre. Kakashi caressant le flanc de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner encore un peu et profitant de cette vue sublime qu'elle lui offrait.

Quand Kakashi finit par sortir sa tête du cou de la jeune fleur, il constata que celle-ci s'était endormi, comme ça, nue et totalement découverte. Il se dégagea donc de leur étreinte délicatement pour vite récupérer ses affaires, enfiler son bas de pantalon à la va-vite et rassembler les affaires de Sakura sur son corps endormis pour la couvrir. S'ils restaient là, elle allait attraper froid. Avec toute sa force de ninja, il s'abaissa ensuite pour l'attraper entre ses deux bras et quand celle-ci posa son front contre son torse, il s'évanouirent dans un nuage de fumée.

La téléportation du ninja les avaient ramené chez la belle Sakura. Celle-ci commençait à se réveiller et Kakashi s'empressa de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

" - Dors ma belle ... tu es chez toi."

Elle dû ressentir l'odeur et la sécurité de son logis car elle ne lutta pas contre le sommeil pour se rendormir aussitôt contre lui.

Le jeune ninja la déposa délicatement dans son lit et la couvra de ses couvertures. Il la contempla et fut émerveillé de voir ce visage parfait maintenant apaisé. Il déposa ses affaires sur sa chaise de bureau.

Enfin, Il prit l'initiative de retirer la fleur de ses cheveux pour la poser sur la table de nuit, juste à côté de son bandeau de ninja qu'il n'avait pas oublié de récupérer.

Il revint ensuite la contempler pendant quelques secondes. sans aucun doute, c'était la plus belle fleur de Konoha.


End file.
